In the Boots of a Russian- A Durarara! Story
by The Empress Over All
Summary: A short story where Shizuo finds himself in the body of Vorona. While Izaya goes to far using the body of Namie Yagari. But things gone real crazy when the real Namie uses this chance to use the body of Kasane Kujiragi for extreme means...A cliche body-swap story, just for fun
1. In the Boots of a Russian

The glimmer of the rising sunlight fazes through the window pane and shines over his eyes, forcing him to wake up from the bright glittering sun. Shizuo yawns as he stretches out. He slowly gets up from the white cushion-like bed and yawns in a sleek, faintly feminine tone. This surprises Shizuo. As he slowly gets up. His body felt…'odd'…He notices his skin is paler and smooth than how he last remembered they were. He also notices he wears nothing but female underwear and a loose tanktop that covers his c-cup chest. He stuttered weakly. Even more surprised that he sound more like a Russian female than a brutish skinny male.

Dumbstruck of this bodily sensation. Shizuo quickly stumbles out of the bed. He quickly notices that the whole room is not his. It is more fancy looking and somewhat more spacious than his, somewhat expensive looking for an apartment. He quickly rushes to the nearby Wash-room. He quickly hit the light switch on. To his total shock, he does not see his reflection staring back at him in the mirror in front. Rather, he sees a beautiful, thin woman with lighter blonde hair and pale blue eyes.

"Vo-Vo-Vorona?" Shizuo stuttered, even sounding just like her. Only with more emotional effort in the tone.

Shizuo stumbles out of the washroom. All confused of whatever just happened. _How did I end up in her? Why am I in her? Why am I here? Where is my real body?_ are some of the many thoughts that are circling around his head. He notices a folded paper on a nearby desk. He flips it open, there is a written note on it.

" _Shizuo Heiwajima_

 _Sorry for the short notice, but there is something that has come up and I really needed our body to do such, so my employees has arranged a temporary body-swap via brain transplant in order for this to be successful…I'll be back for three days. Clothings are on the closet. I suggest you wear those that are ready prepared for you…_

 _-Vorona_ "

Shizou sighed, now that he got the answers he was looking for. It didn't make his situation feel any better. He is in the body of a woman. A Russian hit-woman to be exact. He just can't get any used to this situation. Then he notices the words on the notes. He, or rather, she eyeballs right on the nearby closet. He approaches it and opens the doors wide. He blushes red as he sees the cloths 'Vorona' specified about.

* * *

It took Shizuo a while. But he finally manages to get into the clothing Vorona prepared for him. Her signature white, black and orange trimmed bodysuit. The sensation of the tight suit over her body makes it even harder for Shizuo to get used to.

"Sheesh Vorona…Why you want me to wear something so tight?" Shizuo sighed weakly.

As he tries to adjust his mind on ignoring the tight sensation of the suit, Shizuo pulls the door open. Noticing that he holds the broken door over his head.

"Hmmm…When they mentioned brain transplant, guess I still got my strength problems…" she thought to herself.

As she gently places the door to make it look like it wasn't torn out by some beast, Shizuo, or Vorona as he has to go by for now begins to make a text message to Tom.

"In this body…All I can do is go around with Tom while making sure nobody know it is me…" She sighed in thought.

Sooner or later, Shizuo won't know, but she will get into trouble. Though it is a wonder if she'll react if anyone will ruin her even more so if she encounters Izaya in a crazy coincidence.

"I'll just hope I won't meet up with the bastard..."


	2. A Busy Day

**Sorry...Been busy lately and I have to make the chapter short for updates...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2- A Turn-Around Day**

Shizuo scratches the back of her head, trying to get use to walk like a woman. He recently woke up in the bod of Vorona. While out there, somewhere, Vorona is using Shizuo's original body. She bought a lollipop from a vendor and places it on her mouth. She turns to the corner of the street, where Thomas was waiting for her, somewhat.

"Sorry I'm late Tom…" she informed him formally.

At leats speaking with the voice of a Russian woman is the thing Shizuo gotten used to.

"Oh hey! It's been a while…You've been in contact with Shizuo? He isn't responding to my texts…" The brown dreadlocks man responded.

Shizuo quickl realizes that he's been waiting for Shizuo in his original body, but since she's in Vorona's. She might as well make up an excuse for that.

"Oh yeah…Um…" Vorona hummed in a moment "He's bedridden and can't get up for the day so I am to take his part in his stead…"

"Well…if he's sick, it can't be helped…" Thomas nodded in agreement.

She lets out a soft sigh of relief. He bought it. She thought. She just hope she won't go into any trouble.

 _As she notice that by brain transplant, Shizuo and Vorona had switch bodies. And since his brain has not developed properly that caused his unlimited strength, it somehow his brain effects Vorona's body as well. Still retaining her original speed and monstrous strength._

* * *

Throughout the day, Shizuo manages to avoid trouble without the resolve of going berserk. Shockingly, having Vorona's body in her possession gave her the advantages. Thomas was able to get his debts from his clients. She manages to calm two men who were drunk and wild just because of her fine frame. She never felt so embarrassed because of her body. At least when she gets home, she would get out of her biker jumpsuit and would scramble anywhere in her apartment to find any other means of wear. As Thomas waved at her, she waves back. She begins to walk back into her apartment, at the corner of the division that divides the houses from the streets, she saw Izaya, glaring at her with a twisted smile.

"You're the chick that's been hanging around with Shizu-chan, aren't you?" He clarified.

Shizuo remained calm, even though he wanted to snap that little shit's neck for ruining his life. It is not Vorona's way.

"What of it?" she asked.

"I haven't seen the guy all day. And I was wondering if you could give him a message from me?" Izaya grinned even wider.

He quickly throws a knife towards her. She instantly dodged the knives.

"I want to see that pissed off look at his face before I leave Ikebukuro…" He snickers just as he rushed into the darker arts of the streets.

"Message received…" she cursed under her lips.


End file.
